


In the Area

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stalking, but like... not maliciously, set in Pars or Milan or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Natasha follows Fury for awhile, gets caught, and figures out the kind of relationship she didn't even know she wanted to have with him.





	In the Area

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box, scioscribe! I really enjoyed getting to write this little ship for you. I hope you enjoy it :)

Natasha was pretty sure he’d spotted her a few streets ago, but she didn’t let that distract her from pretending to be just another tourist. She stopped at a sunglasses stand, trying on a sleek black pair while watching in the mirror as Fury paused across the street. He looked completely nonchalant, but she’d known him long enough to see that that was just an act.

He moved on a few minutes later, so she did as well. It was easier than she would have liked here, what with all the shining store fronts that gave her a perfect view of the crowd on the other side of the street. She would have liked a little bit more challenge.

Six stores and two sunglasses stands later, as the more tourist centric part of the city was starting to fade into the residential, Fury crossed over to her side of the street. Natasha stopped at the mouth of an alley, watching him out of the corner of her eye but making no move to conceal her presence. He already knew she was there, so there wasn’t any point if he was going to approach her.

“What are you doing here?” Fury asked, stopping a foot away from her.

His voice was gruff, though no more so than usual, and she felt herself relax a little. It had been months since they’d been this close, and he’d still been recovering then. Things had been strained then, too. Their worlds had been falling down around them, and things still weren’t back to normal, but the sting of having to push the self destruct on SHIELD wasn’t so fresh.

“I just happened to be in the area. Shopping, you know,” Natasha replied with a smile that she knew he’d see right through. He’d never been one to fall for her masks even before she was brought in.

Fury snorted, obviously unconvinced, but didn’t say anything else. He stared out into the street, watching people pass them by, so Natasha did the same. It was a comfortable silence, but she couldn’t help but glance at him every so often. It felt like so much longer than it had been since she’d seen him, and seeing him here, healthy and strong again, settled something on her that she hadn’t noticed before.

It was a little disconcerting to realize how much she’d come to rely on his presence since she’d come to work for SHIELD. He’d been the one to welcome her when Clint brought her in. The one to oversee her training while she was on probation and still thought to be a danger by most of her new coworkers. The one to trust that she wanted to be better than what her past said she was. He’d been there all along.

She must have made some sort of noise when she had that realization, because Fury turned to look at her, a concerned look on his face. It reminded her of when she’d electrocuted herself to short out Pierce’s little toy, waking up to see Fury hovering over her, looking at her just like he was now. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Romanov?” he asked, voice low and careful as he stepped closer to her. “What is it?”

“I-” Natasha started, cutting herself off when she realized she had no idea what to say. That hadn’t happened to her in a long time, and it made her uncomfortable to feel so lost in her own thoughts and feelings.

Fury was only a few inches away now, one hand hovering beside her arm like he wanted to touch but wasn’t sure he should. It was a little startling that he wasn’t treating her like a potential danger even when she was acting so strangely, but it was even more startling to realize that all she really wanted right now was for him to touch her. She’d learned a long time ago that touch wasn’t something to be wanted, but now, like never before, she craved it.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She wouldn’t take them back though, even as she waited with building anxiety to see what he would answer.

She didn’t have to wait long before the line of worry between his eyebrows faded away, his shoulders relaxing incrementally as he nodded his assent. She moved slowly, both for her own sake and his, and a moment later their lips pressed together in the softest, most heartfelt kiss of her life.

They moved together in a seamless rhythm, tongues peeking out to explore as the kiss turned deeper. A moment later, Natasha’s back was against the wall of the alley, Fury’s hands tight on her hips. She felt surrounded by him, and for once in her life, she didn’t feel suffocated by the position. Maybe it was because she’d known him so long, learned to trust him like she thought she’d never be able to. Maybe it was because she was finally learning to trust herself and her own desires.

Natasha’s eyes fluttered open as they pulled apart enough for the both to catch their breath. She felt warm all over, more relaxed than she could remember ever being before, especially since they were still basically out in the open. But right now, that potential danger didn’t even register.

“Feeling better?” Fury murmured, his voice satisfyingly gravelly after so much kissing. She wanted to bury herself in that voice and the warm rush of comfort it brought her.

She nodded, rubbing absently over the strong lines of his shoulders, not yet wanting him to move away. “Much,” she said, a small, real smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes. “Thank you.”

Fury nodded, then leaned in to press a light, almost chaste kiss to her lips. “Would this be a good time to ask if you want to come up to my hotel room?”

“I think this would be the perfect time,” she said, desire beginning to pool low in her belly.

Without another word, she slipped around him and toward the street. His hand caught hers on the way and she let it, entangling their fingers as they made their way down the sidewalk. Good thing she happened to know that his hotel was just a block away.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
